


The Lost Kitten

by Stitch95



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: A lost kitten, named Mist a once pretty, orange she cat with tortoiseshell tone patches and a black tail and blue eyes. whom lives in a abandoned cabin in the forest.When kittypets go near the cabin, they see a little kitten and think she is a ghost; they didn't even know that Mist use to live with twolegs, so the kittypets rumour around about the ghost cat in the cabin.Mist just wants love and recruiting with her family; when Mist decides to enter further into the woods. Mist met a young loner, and a few kittypets after a incident when her twolegs cabin got torned down. Mist then decides to trek on a distant dangerous journey to find her twolegs.Will she make it and find that her humans replaced her? Will Mist meet new friends along the way? or Will Mist just die in the abandoned cabin alone with no one there for her.Questions will be revealed.





	1. lonely kitten

It starts off when a couple of twolegs moved away from a forest cabin and left there precious kitten behind who was sleeping in a bed. Her name is Mist a pretty, orange she cat with tortoiseshell tone patches and a black tail. Blue eyes. Mist was asleep and hadn't heard her twolegs leave.

~2 years after~

Mist was padding though the cabin. It was almost falling apart. The windows was shattered and the floor was all rotten and holes were everywhere. dirt was everywhere though the cabin the roof has a big gaping hole in it. When it rained Mist had to turn tail and flee to somewhere that she can stay dry.

Mist's once pretty pelt was all gross and filthy. Mist cried all night that her own twolegs abandoned her. She could have died but thankfully didn't.

When Mist sees others kittypets outside taking a stroll through the forest. They always passed the cabin on there way back. Mist gasped and ran out of the broken door calling out to the kittypets "hey cats, cats CATS!"

Mist saw The kittypets tail went straight in fear and parts were spiked out. one of them yelled "run away!"

Mist halted seeing them flee away mist yelled to them "no wait,please don't run!"

But it was too late they disappeared before Mist had a chance to catch up. Mist stopped and her tail dropped and her head dropped and muttered "please I'm friendly why run from me why?"

Mist turned around and walked back into the run down cabin. She use to call home. Tears filled her eyes as she marched into the cabin and disappeared in the shadows.


	2. meet another wild cat

4 days after the kittypets been by and they haven't been by since. Mist grown by about a quarter moon 61/2 moons. Mist just wants love and respect from every cats out there. Mist then realize to just take a walk to find a friend.

Mist then left the abandoned cabin and went out.

Mist walked though the trees, of the forest leaving her old home there. Mist soon stumbled upon a old log shelter. She look at it for few hours wandering who had lived here. She fears that whoever it was lives here recently because of the fresh scent that ligers around the site. Mist stepped a little closer and hear a tiny squealing coming from inside the logs. Mist thought 'kits, new born kits'

Then when Mist was about to just take a sneak peek at the little kits a older she cat leaped out of the bush surprised in seeing mist. Mist saw her sickly eyes and her skinny prey she held. "oh hi, my name is bliss, I live here" she mumbles in her prey

"Hi, I am Mist, I live in an abandoned cabin my twolegs use to live in. But sadly they left me behind" mist replies with a smile

"Oh how sad mist cats keep on running away from me" Bliss says with a sigh

"Some kittypets came be 4 days ago, and they ran away from me" Mist says

"Oh poor thing, you can stay with me, and my kits, if you like for you can be less lonely" bliss smiles

"Thank you for being generous to me" Mist smiles

"No problem" Bliss says with a smile. And motion mist to follow inside the log den.

When mist entered she saw three squirming kits in a nest in the far corner. Bliss laid her fresh kill near the nest. A kit leaped and attack the mouse. Mist awed "what are there names?"

Bliss look at mist and replied "that's Flower the shy one" she pointed with her tail

Mist nodded listening to the names. Bliss continued "that one is that just leaped at the prey is Jumper"

Mist nodded and Bliss replied some more "the last one is Squirm"

Mist murmured "lovely names, there so beautiful"

"Thank you" bliss says. Then Jumper began to nibble the mouse with his tiny jaws. Squealing "so rummy"

Bliss shook her head at her kit. Squirm just sat there, watching mist. She squeaked "mommy, why bring a cat, in?"

Bliss look at mist then at her kit "well sweetie she is also an outcast, like us, her twolegs abandoned her"

Squirm nodded at her mother. Squirm got out of the nest and slowly stumbled up to mist. Mist look down at the little kit. "hello there"

"hi, come closer to us" squirm squeaks looking up to mist.

Mist look at bliss for approval. Bliss flick her ears in 'yes you can'. Mist walked closer to the nest at laid down on her back. Squirm put her front paws on her belly. and used all her might to get up to her back. Finally she made it. Mist giggled slightly from the kits paws.

Few hours have past and The kits fell asleep in their nest. Mist's eyes were closing Bliss yawned and murmured something to mist "you can sleep here, mist if you like"

Mist nodded her head and curled up beside Bliss's nest. Mist fell asleep. Bliss laid her tail around her kits and laid her head on her paws then closed her eyes-fell asleep.


	3. Fox attack!

When the morning came, the morning sun filtered in the log den. Bliss's kits was stirring in her nest. Jumper yawned. Squirm slowly moved directions. Flower had her body under her mothers tail. Their eyes tightly shut as they still slept soundly. But then Mist heard a loud growl, she shot open her eyes. And leaped to her paws slowly creeping to the entrance to the den. Mist peek out of the log den shock to see.

A fox stood there face to face with Mist. Mist quickly pulled in her head and yelled "FOX!!!"

bliss shot open her eyes. And leaped out of her nest. Her kits stayed asleep in the nest. Bliss says to Mist "keep my kits safe.. you fight in here and I go out there..."

But it was too late. The fox burst through the log den wreaking most of it. Bliss and Mist unsheathed their claws standing in front of the nest where the kits was sleeping. bliss growled "get out"

"you get away now" Mist hissed "or you will face the consequences"

The fox barred his teeth sending out a stench of fox breath. Mist followed by Bliss attack the fox. clawing the fox. Mist bit down on the fox's hind leg. Letting the fox bark. Bliss clawed the fox's muzzle.

The fight went on for about 5 hours. Bliss was getting weak. Bliss was biting the fox's ear then it flung bliss off him. Mist yelled "no!"

Bliss landed on the ground outside the den. Mist growled and scrape The fox's hind quarters. The fox kick mist off. Mist laid on the ground trying to get up. after seeing the fox did the killers bite. Bliss yelled one last mew before her life went "Take the Kits"

Then the Fox bounded away. Bliss laid there dead. Mist cried "no, I can't take your kits bliss.. I can't"  
When there was movement in the nest. Mist turn her head to see the three kits staring around. Mist smiled at them. Flower climb over the nest and stumbled up to mist asking "what's happen to our home?"

Jumper and Squirm followed their Littermate. Mist couldn't tell the truth on what happened to their mother. So she lied "a..a..tree fell and wreak everything"

The kits blinked listening "what's happened to mom, where is she?" Squirm says

Mist thought 'ugh I forgot about bliss. What to do? what to say?' Then mist smiled then gulped "well bliss just left to find another den... she wants me to bring you to my home"

"Ok, then take us to the old cabin" Jumper squeaked bouncing up and down.

Flower gulped and cried a little. Mist saw and she squats down for the kit to climb on. Flower climb on and Mist stands up.

Mist let's jumper to walk beside her she thinks he was strong enough to walk. But Squirm on the other hand she picked her up by the scruff and Carried her off. Jumper padded off beside mist. Mist quicken her pace making sure she won't let the kits see their mothers body.

When Mist trek back with the kits to the cabin. Mist halted hearing twoleg monsters roar loud. Mist's eyes went wide. She placed Squirm on the ground near her paws. Jumper look scared his tail spike out like the kittypets running away from mist 5 days ago. Flower clawed her tiny claws in mists fur. Mist slowly up to the brush "oh no my home," mist muttered

"oh no," flower muttered quietly who was still clinging on to mist's back.

Jumper and squirm slowly followed Mist behind. When mist was near the brush she crouch down she put her head through the brush seeing monsters crush the cabin. Mist gasped "NO MY PERFECT HOME!!"


	4. start of the journey

Mist watched the monsters, wreak her home, she grew up in with her twolegs. everything,every memory gone her home..  
Flower stuck her head through the bush seeing monsters weak the home she wined "where are we all going to live now?"

Mist then remembered her twolegs she then suggested to head there. But one problem she doesn't even know where to go and if she goes there she will have to take the kits on the dangerous journey.  
Mist duck her head back through the bush. Flower held on her back tightly. Jumper saw Mist turn around to face him and Squirm. "Kits do you want to come with me on an incredible journey to find my twolegs?"

Jumper bounced up and down agreeing with mist "yes, yes, yes"

Squirm pawed the ground looking away from mists gaze saying under breath "I don't know will we have to pass dangers just to find them?"

Mist heard squirm murmur "I'm sure but we can find a way to go around" mist says assuring the young kit

Squirm nodded brightly "then we can go, Flower can ride on your back"

Flower nodded still holding on to Mist's fur with her tiny claws.

"agreed, let's go before it gets dark," said Mist

Jumper and Squirm nodded their heads and went beside mist. And off they went to find Mists twolegs.

Mist and the kits travels, far to the edge of the forest where the Twolegplace was. Mist then kittypets on top fences and she gulped Jumper just look at the kittypets and bounced on his paws "what are we waiting for let's go though?"

Mist gulped and took a step further revealing herself and Bliss's kits. Jumper padded beside Mist while Squirm padded beside jumper. Some kittypets then noticed Mist and the kits. one murmured "awe, how cute, a mother and kits, are passing though?"

Mist growled under her breath 'gawd will kittypets think of stupid stuff to say?"


End file.
